Bad Enough For You
by Rhinos.Vs.Unicorns
Summary: Logan is tired of being overlooked by James, so he decides to change his look a little. James certainly notices, and one thing leads to another.  Some friendship and fluff and stuff, but mostly just straight up smut.  One-shot.


**A/N: Hey there! I just went on a vacation and had no computer or internet of any sort, so I scribbled this into a notebook. And now I'm typing it up, and I just felt like sharing that. So yeah. I had to hide this notebook to make sure none of my family found it, if that says anything about the fic.**

_***~*~Now on with it!~*~***_

Logan leaned closer to the mirror, as if it would make him better at using the evil little black pencil.

"Ow!" he hissed when he poked himself in the eye for the fourth time.

He gasped when he heard an unmistakeably smug chuckle, turning around. The tall boy wearing a plaid shirt and a mop of blonde hair was standing in the doorframe, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"K-k-k-k-Kendall," Logan stammered. He could see Kendall's lips twitching before he doubled over in the ridiculous, loud laughter that was, of course, his signature.

Kendall looked up at Logan, blinking away tears of laughter. Through his slightly blurred vision he took in Logan's black skinny jeans, clearly too big, leather jacket, graphic t-shirt, and finally one eye messily done with an unsteady line of black eyeliner.

"Dude," Kendall wiped his eyes and stood up straight, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Logan looked away, instead gazing out the window to where James lay shirtless by the pool.

"Oh," Kendall said, letting his face split into a grin, "_oh_."

Logan blushed a bright pink, sure he was turning redder than he ever had in his entire life.

"I see you've caught on," Kendal said with a wink.

"Caught on?" Logan replied, a little confused.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Yeah. To James's thing for bad."

"Oh," Logan shook his head. Could Kendall possibly know that he liked James? Logan's mind was spinning like crazy. Either way, he'd take all the help he could get. Logan was tired of getting a simple grin and a ruffle of his hair from James while he ran off and chased a girl wearing a scowl and a studded belt. Sure, James would do any easy girl in his vicinity if prospects weren't good, but he really preferred the ones who would toss drinks on him and step on his feet, wearing tight clothes in dark colors and dramatic make-up. And it was no secret that James wasn't exactly straight as an arrow. More than once he'd been caught making out with a hot bad boy. All Logan wanted was the same appeal they had.

"Yeah," Kendall laughed, "you know he got drunk and jumped me at that celebration party we had for getting rid of Wayne-Wayne, when I was still in my bad boy get up."

Logan smiled, trying to hide the little flare of jealousy he felt.

"Now sit," Kendall ordered, "and I'll fix your make-up, pretty boy. Then we'll go get you a pair of your own pants," he glanced down at the jeans that looked miles long on Logan's relatively short legs.

Logan raised his eyebrows and blushed at the same time, obediently taking a seat.

"What?" Kendall said, "I got pretty good with this stuff during that bad boy incident. Also, I know those are my skinny jeans."

Logan bit his lip, trying to imagine himself impressing James as a bad boy in a hopefully much less embarassing situation.

_**~*~*Later that night...*~*~**_

Logan pushed the door to 2J closed behind him, turning the lock with a quiet click. They didn't usually lock the apartment, but Logan just wanted to be sure no one would suddenly barge in.

He bit his lip, glancing at the clock. 6. Mrs. Knight and Katie were off doing "girl stuff." Kendall had taken Carlos to the arcade, promising he'd keep the energetic latino out and busy until at least eleven.

James was on the couch, wearing one of his many gray wife beaters and a pair of green sweat pants. He was absentmindedly flipping through porn channels, the content lock cracked long ago.

"Hey," James called out, glancing up at Logan. After he'd spent a second realizing what he had just seen, James snapped his head back up; this time he let his eyes rake over Logan's body.

"Hey," Logan said casually. He pulled out his phone, glancing down at it.

"Bitch, get a grip, why won't you stop texting me?" he grumbled at the device, which did not reply. In reality, he didn't even have a message, but he figured it would help with the act.

This caught James's attention again, seeing as Logan was usually one of the most polite people he knew.

"Camille," Logan told him with a shrug, "I'm just not even gonna reply," he tossed the phone and it hit the counter with a clatter. What was really shocking to James was that Logan reached into the plastic bag he had, pulling out four little bottles. The glass clinked together, vodka swishing around inside the tiny bottles labeled "Smirnoff". Logan calmly reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Coke. James didn't even notice his hand shaking nervously. He put the soda and the alcohol down on the counter and then, after a moment of deliberation, drank one of the little bottles in one gulp, hoping it would ease his nerves.

James watched from the couch, trying to pretend he was unaffected. In truth, though, there was something incredibly sexy about this side of Logan, the Logan that was rude and broke the rules. He'd always been somewhat attracted to the dark haired boy, but this, this was irresistible. Still, he kept his cool and licked his lips subconciously, watching Logan mix the drinks, porn long forgotten.

Logan, on the outside collected and on the inside a nervous wreck, was sure James was unaffected. He would probably take his drink and maybe get slightly buzzed, but that was it. Logan looked away, deciding to focus all his attention on mixing the soda and the vodka.

This, of course, made him all the more surprised when he felt a thumb pressed against either side of his lower back. He hadn't heard their owner come up behind him, but he felt his body heat very near his own, although still not touching. Logan froze and they traced their way around to his hips, where long fingers wrapped around him. The hands slid until they were completely on the front of Logan's torso, pushing up over the shirt but under the jacket.

"James," Logan whispered, still frozen to his spot. He could feel James's hot breath on his neck and the electric tingle between them, daring their bodies to close the gap once and for all.

With one swift move James turned Logan around to face him and pressed him up against the counter. As James searched the smaller boy's eyes, he realized how impressive it was that he'd been able to hold out for as long as he had. This Logan was so hot, his hair sloppily spiked up with mousse, and the the leather jacket... Well, it was a shame that it would have to come off.

James leaned forward, powerfully colliding their lips. He plunged his toungue deep into Logan's mouth, letting it explore every inch. His hips forced Logan against the counter harder, not that Logan seemed to mind.

Logan suddenly remembered his bad boy character that he was becoming to even get there. As much as he enjoyed being dominated by James, he had to put up a fight. Logan moved his mouth against James's rather than with it, the motions angry and rough. Their teeth clicked against eachother and their toungues battled for dominance. Logan brought his hands up to James's head and let one harshly cup his neck while the other pulled his hair.

Clearly enjoying the struggle, James smiled and gripped the back of Logan's jacket as they kissed. He loved the way Logan fought against him instead of just complying, pushing him to take it farther. He could taste the vodka that had burned down Logan's throat on his lips, making it seem all the more forbidden.

"Logan," James moaned. Hearing his name escape James's lips in this way made Logan weak, and even only lasting a second, James used the sudden vulnerability to regain the upper hand. He reached under Logan's jacket, the black leather in contrast with Logan's pale skin, and shoved it off as quickly as he could.

Logan regained his composure and threw James a mischevious look. He slipped his fingers under the hem of James's gray wife beater, letting it crumple and lay abandoned on the floor moments later. He drank in what he saw with wide eyes, his hands running over the tan, broad shoulders and washboard abs, all the while with James pressing his erection against him. James's agile fingers went to the top of Logan's dark skinny jeans, running along the edges until he undid them. Logan was amazed by how easily James took the tight pants off, leaving Logan with barely enought time to kick off his shoes. Logan shivered at James's touch and thought of all the time he'd spent just getting those jeans on, just for them to be taken off in this incredible moment.

"Now that those are out of the way," James mumbled, pushing his hands up under Logan's shirt. Logan smiled and James gave him a chaste kiss. Just as he was about to pull away, Logan bit James's lip, returning the kiss forcefully. As Logan's shirt and James's pants were lost, James pulled Logan down onto the kitchen floor.

Logan moaned as James climbed on top of him, gasping at the way James's hands roamed his body, his lips salty and sweet as they kissed. Their bodies rocked together, limbs slamming against the cold, hard kitchen floor. It this was another, more cautious Logan, he wouldn't have done this; not here, possibly not at all. But this was a different Logan, and apparently a Logan that had sex on kitchen floors, or so it appeared that that was about to happen.

As if to confirm this thought, James slid his hands under Logan's boxers, pulling them off quickly. Logan, in turn, grabbed at James's boxers and palmed him through the thin fabric.

James smirked and kissed Logan's neck, sucking and biting at his slightly salty skin, covered by a thin sheen of sweat. His mouth traveled, forming a trail of kisses until it reached Logan's dick and gave it a teasing lick. Logan gasped in a mix of surprise and pleasure as James took the head of Logan's dick in his mouth, the tip wet with precum. He bobbed his head up and down, plunging it all the way into his mouth. Logan took all he could to hold it together while James took Logan's dick out of his mouth and pulled his own boxers off. He slinked up, letting their erections rub together while holding his body barely and inch above Logan's.

Logan's eyes darkened with lust just before closing when James kissed him tenderly. The softness was fleeting to say the least, once again being replaced by the hungry power struggle they ached for.

"Turn over," James growled into Logan's ear. Logan smirked and complied, for once not putting up a fight. His skin tingled at the contact of their bodies rubbing against eachother as they shifted, James barely making room for him but instead letting their naked bodies press together.

"You ready?" James whispered, letting his toungue lick Logan's ear.

Logan nodded slowly, feeling the first twinge of concern he'd had in the entire ordeal.

"Have you ever done this before?" Logan asked, referring to sex with a guy. He knew James got around with girls.

"A few times," James admitted, "but not like this," he added in a tone that let Logan, who knew James all too well, know that he was different.

Logan just nodded, feeling bits of his badass confidence slip away as James pushed his first finger in, sliding it in and out. He added a second and scissored them. Logan let himself relax a little and James pulled his fingers out, replacing them with the tip of his erection, gently pushing in.

At first, Logan cried out, only aware of the sharp pain shooting through his body. James steadied himself with one hand on Logan's hips, the other gripping his hand comfortingly. Logan relaxed and actually let himself enjoy it as James pushed a little farther, more and more of his dick entering the small boy.

"Logan, you're so tight," James groaned, small beads of sweat sliding down his body as he thrusted.

"Oh, James," Logan moaned loudly when James pushed farther, and farther still, hitting just the spot that made Logan scream, "Harder, James! Harder!"

James rocked against Logan, his thrusts quickening. Logan bucked his hips up into James, rolling with him, their battle finally settled.

James let out loud moans and gripped his pale sides tighter, both screaming in pleasure and overwhelmed by the intensity.

"Logan, I'm gonna-" James's screams were cut off when he realeased into the smaller boy, Logan bending his back as he did the same. They rode out through the orgasm, moaning and sure they had to be shaking the entire Palm Woods.

"You know," James said as he fell onto the floor next to his partner, "we should do this more often."

"You think?" Logan replied. He leaned forward to capture James's toungue with another kiss, holding either side of his face.

"Yeah," James said as he moved down to kiss and then bite Logan's neck, "You're pretty built under all that dork."

Logan smirked and hooked a leg around James's lower back, running a finger down his chest and abs. He threw his head back and moaned as James's kisses got rougher and lower.

"Damn Logan," James breathed, "when did you get so badass?"

"I don't wanna be bad," Logan stated innocently with a bat of his eyelashes. Then, changing his tone to a growl, he added, "I just wanna be bad enough for you."

James pulled his head up to Logan's level, meeting his eyes with a devilish grin, "Ready for round two?"

"This time I get to be on top," Logan told him. He rolled over and straddled James playfully.

"I'd like to see you try," James said, his grin spreading as he ran his hands over Logan's sides.

"Bring it," Logan leaned down and bit at James's lip. Let the games begin.

_***~*~That's that.~*~***_

**A/N: Now this is all typed up, so I think I'll just give it to you and not say anything else. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**

**Oh, and yes, this is a songfic based off of All Time Low's Bad Enough For You.**


End file.
